


New Beginnings

by maxximovssolo



Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Black Panther (2018) Post-Credits Scene, Bucky Barnes & Shuri Friendship, Bucky Barnes Recovering, F/M, First Meetings, Mental Instability, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Scientist Shuri (Marvel), Some Humor, Wakandan Technology, winterprincess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-24 23:25:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19733812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxximovssolo/pseuds/maxximovssolo
Summary: A beautiful dark skinned woman in a white dress walked in shortly after. Her braids were tied into two perfect buns on her head and she had a clipboard under her arm."Good morning Sergeant Barnes" she smiled brightly "I'm glad to finally be able to meet you" she chuckled





	1. Free at last

Bucky slowly and groggily opened his tired eyes. His vision was slightly cloudy; a common side effect of cryogenic hibernation. He squinted at the blinding white light that met his still very sensitive eyes. Groaning as he slowly sat up. His muscles stiff and weak and his head was spinning.

He scooted back and rested his head against headboard of his hospital bed, running his fingers through his long hair. He was still in s sort of in a incoherent daze. Not entirely processing or grasping what had happened. Experiencing hopefully temporary amnesiac symptoms. He silently scanned room from right to left. Taking note of how drastically different it was than every other room that he's waken from cryo in. This room wasn't dark, grimy or damp at all, it was clean and peaceful and incredibly organized. Everything was white, from the walls to the curtains to the unbelievably soft sheets and blankets that he was currently laying between. Surrounded by various pieces of advanced looking screens and holograms.

Bucky was confused as to where he is or as he got here. Yet has an unexplainable sense of peace and security in wherever this place is. Two emotional sensations that he is very sadly unfamiliar with. He brought his attention to the huge window in the room. Peering out of it from his bed in awe and amazement at the beautiful, futuristic city down below.

The city had a gorgeous color scheme of dark blues and bright purples woven into intricate tribal designs on the buildings. Tons of people dressed in strange clothing went about their day, using technology he couldn't even begin to comprehend. Children riding hover boards and talking into holograms on their wrists. People commuting on what appeared to be a floating subway train.

A sudden wave of worry rushed over Bucky. His breath hitched in his throat. All this advanced tech was making him think that he may have been in hibernation for far too long. Fifty years. Maybe even a hundred. His thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock on the door.

A beautiful dark skinned woman in a white dress walked in shortly after. Her braids were tied into two perfect buns on her head and she had a clipboard under her arm. "Good morning Sergeant Barnes" She smiled warmly. "I'm glad to finally be able to meet you" She chuckled.

"Nice to-um, who are you?" Bucky asked, more confused than before. He's presumably sometime in the future. Can't remember where he is or how he got there. And now there's a woman standing at the foot of his bed; that somehow knows who he is.

Shuri laughed and pulled up a chair next to his bed "My name is Shuri. I'm the head of the science and engineering division of Wakanda and sister of King T'Challa. I was assigned to you by my brother to find a way to free you from your hydra programming" She explained. 

"How long have I been under?" Bucky groaned.

"Four weeks." Shuri answered matter-of-factly.

"What?! I'm sorry Miss I think you're mistaking." Bucky exclaimed, pointing to the city outside of the window

Shuri laughed loudly at the realization as to what he's talking about. "No, it's only been four weeks, it's still twenty sixteen. You're in Wakanda."

_Wakanda._

_That name rang a bell._

Bucky's memory slowly crawled back to him. Flashes of being with Steve in Siberia crossed his eyes.

"Sergeant Barnes. Are you okay?" Shuri called him out of his thoughts.

"I remember. That's a rare thing for me" Bucky whispered distantly, obviously deep in his own mind. 

"Well, hopefully not anymore. I found a way to to get rid of your programming and restore your memories to their previous state. Previous as in before hydra, I mean" Shuri explained.

Bucky couldn't believe the words that he'd just heard. He's been brainwashed and in mental bondage by hydra so long. A liftime. He couldn't imagine regular life again. He couldn't imagine life without the Winter Soldier. Life without the trauma and horrible nightmares that haunt him every night. He was practically speechless as a thousand questions buzzed around in his mind.

"Thank you your highness" Bucky managed to say in almost a whispered his voice cracking with emotion. His chest was overflowing with gratitude, so much so that tears began to well up in his eyes. 

"You're welcome Serg-" Shuri began.

"Bucky, you can call me Bucky" he corrected her.

Shuri smiled "Ok Bucky. Now come, there's much more for you to learn. And I have something to show you." Shuri said, patting the bed next to him. 


	2. Angels

Bucky followed Shuri all the way to her lab, making small talk along the way. But mostly admiring the amazing technological wonders that surrounded him. Shuri's lab was huge and full of bright abstract art and tons of half finished experiments and prototypes of hers.

Shuri laughed at the childlike wonder in Bucky's eyes as he gazed at all of her inventions. He's always been fascinated by science and technology, even as a boy in the 30's. One of his fondest memories was of him going to the 1943 Stark expo with Steve. And how excited he was to see all of the and futuristic engineering marvels that were on display.

"Have a seat." Shuri instructed him, gesturing over to her stem table. She went over to grab a long rectangular briefcase off her desk.

Bucky obeyed and sat down on the table. Beside him was a wall covered in a screen of hexagonal holograms with different vital readings on it. The table automatically took his pulse and blood pressure as soon as he sat down and was projecting it onto the screen. 

"Incredible..” Bucky whispered in awe.

Shuri returned with the briefcase in her hand and Bucky got a little nervous. He didn't exactly have the best relationship with mysterious black briefcases. Back in his Winter Solider days they usually had some sort of torture device or serum in them. 

"So, Steve informed me that you had a cybernetic arm made for you by hydra that was destroyed in battle, correct?" Shuri asked as she stood in front of him.

"Yes." Bucky nodded. 

"Now, that arm was made out of titanium. Here's the thing about titanium. It's heavy and stiff and terrible for making cybernetic limbs. It was slowly dislocating your shoulder and wasn't put on properly which is why you were experiencing such tremendous pain." Shuri stated.

Bucky nodded and a look of sorrow filled his eyes "Well unfortunately when you're used as a weapon you're treated as one too. Hydra didn't care about comfortable, they only want what got the job done." He sadly smiled. The kind of smile that's with just your lips and not your eyes. He was trying his best not to show how broken he truly is to the princess. Even though unbeknownst to him, Shuri has already has witnessed the horrors that he's endured first hand.

She's seen all of his memories. From his first Christmas to all of the horrible things the hydra did to him and made him do over the last sixty five years. It truly breaks her heart to have seen so many awful things be done to such a sweet guy. And even though they've never met. Shuri feels as though she's known this man all his life. She's seen every intimate detail of his mind and because of that fact is really the only other person on earth that could even begin to understand his pain.

"Well. Hopefully this one is more comfortable for you" Shuri opened the black briefcase to reveal a brand new, shining cybernetic arm. Black with gold tribal patterns interwoven into the metal. Shuri had been perfecting on it for weeks to make sure that it was just right.

Bucky was speechless as he ran his fingers down the cool metal. 

_Who is this woman? Some sort of angel._

She's made him a new arm. Undid his programming and brainwashing. Found a way to restore his memories. Bucky was convinced at this point that Shuri had to be an angel of some kind. She's done so many wonderful things for him without him even asking. They've never even met before and Bucky could sense the overflowing sympathy and kindness practically radiating off of her when she looked at him.

"I don't know what to say. It looks great, thank you." Bucky choked, he wanted to pick Shuri up and give her a tight hug out of pure gratitude.

"You're welcome" Shuri chuckled. "It's made out of vibrainium, so it'll be a lot lighter than the old one. I also programmed it with artificial nerves, so that you can feel things like temperature, texture and touch. Just like your regular arm".

"Forgive me for asking but, why are you doing all of these things for me? I mean, I just woke up in a secret African country that has technology a hundred years more advanced than the rest of the world. Then you tell me that you've healed me and have made me a new arm. I'm having a hard time believing that all of this is real" Bucky asked. 

Shuri laughed at his suspiciousness, she really couldn't blame him for having trust issues. "Trust me, my brother and I have only good intentions. When you first came to Wakanda I was hesitant to help, but only because I didn't know the severity of your condition. Once my brother and Captain Rogers explained everything to me I realized that I was the only one who could help you, so I did".

"Well, thank you, for everything. I owe you my life." 

Shuri smiled "You're very welcome. Now let's get this new arm of yours on shall we?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! I appreciate all of the sweet comments..
> 
> Hit me up on tumblr [here!](https://romanovssolo.tumblr.com/)


End file.
